1. Field
This invention relates generally to applications, more particularly, to systems and methods for packaging an application with a lightweight operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operating system is the software that manages the sharing of the resource of a computer. The operating system processes raw system data and user input, and responds by allocating and managing tasks and internal system resources as a service to users and programs of the system. At the foundation of all system software, an operating system performs basic tasks such as controlling and allocating memory, prioritizing system requests, controlling input and output devices, facilitating networking and managing file systems.
As operating systems continue to develop and progress, the file size of operating systems grow larger and larger as additional features and services are incorporated into the operating systems. This is a phenomena known as “feature creep” as the operating system tries to be all things for all users. As such, the operating systems can contain many files or programs that may not applicable to a certain class of user. For example, a server at a law firm may not have a need for the associated files for real time operation or network application development. The non-essential features of the operating system can take up storage resources and processing bandwidth.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mechanism to provide for a lightweight operating system specifically tailored for a selected application to reduce storage requirements and maximize computing resources.